


Phrases Futils

by Nyronigon



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cigarettes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Somehow Wunder felt lonely, a bit messy, but not for too long, lot of description, shot 2:, shot 3:, shot 4:
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyronigon/pseuds/Nyronigon
Summary: Quelques minuscules fictions que j'écris généralement en cours - la plupart complètement quand je m'ennuie. Quelques mots où je mets nos joueurs pro favoris !





	1. Soirée Fugace (Mikyx/Jankos)

**Author's Note:**

> Salut ! J'ai finalement fait ma transition français - anglais, et je peux me concentrer totalement sur la langue de Molière ! Et pour fêter ça, un recueil de mini-fiction :p Et évidemment, dès lors que j'ai vu le tweet de Jankos sous le tweet Mikyx, il fallait évidemment que j'écrive quelque chose sur eux :x Bonne lecture !

Jankos venait tout juste de finir son stream. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas réussi à casser sa chaîne de défaites qu'il subit depuis sa victoire au Summer Split. Cette chaîne l'énervait, mais heureusement, quelqu'un était toujours là pour l'aider à se calmer dans ce genre de moment. Il parcourra la gaming house de G2 Esports afin d'arriver devant une porte. Il toqua trois coups avant de rentrer. Le polonais distinguait dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre un corps, allongé sur le lit, presque inerte. La seule source de lumière qui émanait de cette pièce provenait d'un téléphone. Cette lumière se reflétait sur un visage pratiquement endormi qui lui permit de reconnaître Mikyx. Mihael se trouvait là, des écouteurs pendant à ses oreilles, sûrement en train d'écouter sa playlist. Marcin s'installa doucement sur le lit, et délicatement, il prit son support dans ses bras, déposant quelques légers baisers dans son cou.

"Hey, chuchota-t-il près de son oreille."

Mihael se retourna, faisant grincer le lit. Un léger soupire passa la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'il fixe les yeux aussi bleu que le ciel de son amant. Depuis mardi, les deux amoureux étaient seuls dans la gaming house. Perkz était retourné en Croatie pour passer du temps avec son frère, tandis que Rasmus et Martin avait pris la décision de s'envoler pour le Danemark pour passer une pause en amoureux. Du coup, cela laissait de la place et du silence aux deux amants. Finalement, Marcin osa poser ses lèvres contre celle de Mikyx. Ce dernier retirera ses écouteurs, les balançant dans un coin de la pièce, et posa ses sur les joues du polonais, intensifiant ce baiser. Les vêtements s'envolèrent dans leur fougue juvénile alors que les grincements du lit se firent de plus en plus fort.

Après tout, c'était leur dernière journée seuls. Alors autant en profiter un maximum.


	2. Flots de pensées (Jankos/Caps)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après leur victoire contre Fnatic, Caps semblait éteint, vide de son bonheur habituel. Et évidemment, il fallait que Jankos s'en préoccupe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, alors, celui-ci, j'ai eu l'idée à cause du VLOG de Caps. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il se sentait vraiment mal d'avoir battu Fnatic, et ça m'avait rendu un poil anxieux de le voir dans cet état. Alors, j'ai décidé d'écrire ce petit texte (Je ne sais pas combien de mot il fait au moment où j'écris ces lignes.) J'espère qu'il saura vous plaire ! Bonne lecture ^^

Jankos n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, son cerveau encore beaucoup trop rempli de pensées. Il repensait à sa victoire en final, sa chute légendaire digne d'un dessin-animé. Mais ce n'étaient pas ça qui occupait le plus ses pensées, mais évidemment l'état de Caps, son nouveau midlaner, et grand ami. Peut-être était-ce nature de vétéran de LEC qui faisait qu'il s'inquiétait de Rasmus, mais il ne pouvait pas le contrôler. Il avait vu la tête du danois juste après la victoire, ses yeux rivées face à ses anciens coéquipiers. Et cette tête resta scotcher à son visage juste après qu'ils aient levé le trophée. Il était rentrée à l'hôtel plus tôt, prétextant une fatigue beaucoup trop pesante pour fêter quoi que ce soit. Un acte bizarre dont Marcin s'inquiétait de plus en plus, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il restait éveillé alors que leur avion allait bientôt atterrir à Athènes. Il grogna légèrement, maudissant son cerveau pour être autant empathique. Alors, pour palier à cela, il décida de se lever, mit ses chaussons et sortit de sa chambre. Trois portes plus loin, il se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de la personne qui occupait ses pensées. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entre-ouvra la porte. Peut-être qu'il souhaitait savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais il ne voulait surtout pas déranger le sommeil de son coéquipier. Mais heureusement, ou malheureusement, Rasmus était encore réveillé dans l'obscurité de sa pièce, fixant le plafond. Il tourna sa tête vers la source de lumière, et remarqua son jungler, l'air penaud. Marcin ouvrit complètement la porte et rejoignit la pénombre de la pièce.

"Excuse-moi, j'espère que je t'ai pas réveillé, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, proche de là où se trouvait le corps de son midlaner."

Rasmus ne répondit pas. À la place, il se leva de son sommier pour s'asseoir aux côtés du polonais. Aucun mot ne fût échangé durant un court instant. La seule chose qui se passa venait de Caps, rapprochant plus son corps vers son ami, comme s'il avait besoin d'avoir contact avec quelque chose pour ne pas s'écrouler. Finalement, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"Non, répondit-il, t'en fais pas. J'étais juste... pensif."

Marcin hocha de la tête, comme pour confirmer ses pensées de tout à l'heure. Il y avait bien quelque chose qui se passait dans la tête du danois. Et il allait chercher quoi. Mais il comptait pas brusquer Rasmus dans sa démarche. Il regarda le visage de son coéquipier, essayant de décerner la moindre once d'émotion. Il y décelait une part de tristesse, d'anxiété, ainsi qu'un zeste de remord. Jankos, remarquant cela, osa poser son bras derrière le dos de son midlaner avant de resserrer l'étreinte. Caps se laissa faire, sa tête s'appuyant contre l'épaule du polonais.

"Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il à son midlaner avec un ton doux."

Il savait que Caps gardait tout pour lui, endossant le poids de ses émotions. Mais cette fois, peut-être était-il trop accablé par ses émois ? Pourtant, Jankos lui avait dit que son oreille serait toujours à l'écoute de ses problèmes si besoin. Lentement, Rasmus hocha de la tête, avant de relever sa tête pour voir son partenaire d'équipe. Ce visage... Marcin n'était vraiment pas habituer à le voir. Caps qui était toujours aussi heureux, aussi joyeux qu'un enfant 'd'habitude, se retrouvait à prendre de l'âge pour penser à sa situation.

"J'ai l'impression d'avoir... mal jouer durant le match, déclara-t-il. Quand on a finalement gagné, j'étais heureux au départ. Mais j'ai vu mes anciens coéquipiers et... d'un coup, je me suis senti comme... bizarre."

Ses paroles étaient décousues, comme l'étaient le fil de ses pensées. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette situation. Ce n'était peut-être pas la première fois qu'il battait son ancienne équipe, certes. Néanmoins, c'était la première fois qu'il les battait durant un grand rendez-vous. Et il les avait battu deux fois dans des circonstances assez étrange. Rasmus avoua qu'il n'avait pas eu son niveau habituel durant les deux matchs, et que même après cette victoire, il se sentait comme mal. Mal pour ses anciens coéquipiers avec qui il avait traversé tant de chose pendant deux ans. Le midlaner danois était passé du statut de rookie à légende européenne en à peine trois ans, et tout ça, il le devait à son ancienne équipe, à Broxah et Rekkles particulièrement qui l'avait aidé à relever son niveau. Il leur était redevable, c'était sûr, mais en gagnant contre eux à deux reprises dans des parties très serré, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir... bizarre. Pas comme s'il avait trahi son équipe comme le disait les tweets de fan lors de lorsque les rumeurs de son transfert chez G2, mais plus comme... mélancolique. Marcin le comprit très bien, ce sentiment. Ce sentiment bien étrange qu'on ne pouvait sentir que durant les matchs de haut-niveau. Il l'avait vécu avec Vander quand il avait battu Schalke en 2018 pour prendre la troisième place restante de l’Europe pour les Worlds. Une larme s'échappa des yeux de Rasmus. Des yeux qui reflétaient son sentiment mélancolique qui pouvait tromper tout le monde. Tout le monde, sauf Marcin qui prit entièrement son coéquipier dans ses bras. Il ne trembla pas, mais laissa ses larmes s'écraser contre le t-shirt de son jungler. Des larmes qu'il rechignait durant un long moment pour finalement les laisser s’exposer. Des larmes non-pas uniquement de tristesse, mais de mélancolie et de remord. Des larmes pour ses anciens coéquipiers avec qui il aurait normalement vécu cette défaite. Mais à la place, il était du côté des vainqueurs, vivant cette défaite comme s'il avait vécu cette défaite avec eux, ressentant dans son dos l'une des mains de Jankos faire des ronds pour l'aider à passer au travers de cette épreuve.

Finalement, il se calma, quittant à regret les bras de son jungler. Il remercia sourdement son ami, avant de fixer ses yeux bleus océans. Et avec tout le courage qui lui restait, réduisit l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Peut-être était-il amoureux, ou peut-être avait-il juste besoin de réconfort. Alors il approfondit le baiser jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'air. Marcin rompit le baiser, disant qu'ils devraient dormir un peu. Rasmus opina du chef, avant de se remettre en-dessous de sa couverture. Il ne voulait pas dormir seul, pas cette nuit. Il ne pouvait pas, beaucoup trop submerger par ses pensées. Mais alors qu'il entendit la porte se fermer, il sentit une pression contre son dos et des bras l'entourer. Finalement, il lâcha un léger sourire, alors qu'il sentit un léger baiser derrière sa tête.

"Bonne nuit, Rasmus."

Et ils s'endormirent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, alors que le flot de ses pensées plongea dans le monde des rêves.


	3. Être toplaner, un métier sans récompense (ou presque) (G2 OT5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wunder avait migré sur WoW Classic, mais sans doute il avait entamé cette migration dans le but de rechigner une frustration. Heureusement, ces coéquipiers savaient être là au bon moment... ou presque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, j'enchaîne les fictions. J'y peux rien si je me sens pas mal inspiré xD Faudrait peut-être que je pense à continuer mon projet par contre :thinking: Bonne lecture

Mikyx regardait attentivement Wunder de derrière sa chaise, appuyant ses bras sur le dossier de la chaise. Son toplaner, plutôt que de s'entraîner, jouait à WoW Classic. Il venait tout juste d'atteindre le niveau 36, et il en était pas peu fier. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour lui, et sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir monter de niveau plus vite amusait énormément son support. Évidemment, il entendait au travers de son casque son rire moqueur. Alors, pour tout simplement le faire taire, il enleva son casque, tourna entièrement sa chaise et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du slovène. Ils étaient peut-être en couple, mais Mihael restait néanmoins un grand enfant qui se moquait gentiment de ses camarades, et en particulier de ses amants. Soudain, il se sentit comme observer, sans doute épier par l'un de ses coéquipiers. Il mit fin à ce baiser, se tourna, et remarqua le regard azur de son AD Carry. Ce dernier semblait légèrement penaud, incapable de dire le moindre mot tout en regardant l'air hébété son support. Mihael sourit face à cette vision, avant de quitter Martin pour rejoindre les bras de Perkz. Il l'enlaçait, son sourire s'agrandissant au rythme des baisers dans son cou. Il était heureux, baigner dans une béatitude d'avoir deux copains. Ou plutôt quatre magnifique, mignon et incroyable copains qui rythmaient sa vie au fil des minutes qui défilaient. Finalement, Luka releva légèrement sa tête et prit possession des lèvres de son support. Wunder dans tout ça, admirait silencieusement la scène, son regard se déviant légèrement sur d'autres personnes qui imitaient la botlane de G2. Sur le canapé, Caps et Jankos étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre, s'échangeant quelques baisers que ça soit sur le derrière de la tête, le lobe, la joue ou encore le front, chaque parcelle de leur visage n'échappait guère aux lèvres de l'autre. Et dans tout ça, le toplaner ce sentait légèrement seul, comme perdu sur une île enfermé dans un bocal en verre où il ne pourrait s'échapper. Un peu quand il jouait en toplane pour n'avoir aucun impacte sur la partie. Alors quoi, il avait porter sa team avec son Kled contre Fnatic en demi-final pour avoir le droit à cette vision en récompense ? Être toplaner était une tâche bien difficile, IRL comme virtuellement. Peut-être devrait-il pleinement investir sa vie à farmer sur World of Warcraft plutôt que de jouer Heureusement, cette scène ne s'éternisa pas longtemps, puisque Rasmus retira le plaid, se dirigea vers son coéquipier danois, pour lui donner un doux baiser. Il fût suivi de près par Mihael, puis Luka, pour terminer sur Jankos. Et soudainement, l'idée de migrer sur WoW s'envola de son cerveau pour finir dans un coin de sa poubelle mental.

Être toplaner avait finalement quelques avantages.


	4. Bienfaits cendrés (Caps/Perkz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors que la fête battait son plein, Rasmus cherchait à trouver sa place. Son regard croisa celui d'un autre jeune homme qui lui proposa une cigarette...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, j'ai écrit ce truc en journée sportive, suite à une inspiration fugace. J'passe une très mauvaise passe actuellement, donc désolé si mon habituel gaieté ne se fait pas ressentir dans cet OS...

Il se cherchait. Ce jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, à la peau claire et petit de taille se cherchait. Rasmus Winther, adolescent âgé d'à peine quinze ans, tout fraichement entré en école supérieur se cherchait. Il ne savait pas trop comment il s'était retrouvé là, bière à la main, alors que des corps se déhanchaient devant lui au rythme de la musique qui vibrait au travers de la pièce.

Mais en tout cas, il était là, immobile, n'ayant encore osé s'abreuver du contenu de son gobelet typé américain. On pourrait presque l'oublier, parmi cette masse de foule, mais un regard l'avait remarqué.

Un regard clair, reflétant le ciel d'une journée pluvieuse à Zagreb. Un regard légèrement de travers, prisé par l'alcool et la volupté de sa connerie juvénile. Les lumières tamisées empêchaient notre adolescent de voir le sourire enjôleur, presque charmeur, de celui qui le faisait face. À pas de loup, presque de tigre, il s'imisça dans le bain de foule dansant, son regard se mélangeant avec ceux des danseur, défoncés à cause de stupéfiant, mais menés néanmoins par les bass de la musique . Rasmus le perdit pendant un court instant, avant de recroiser son ciel pluvieux, cette fois-ci plus proche de lui que quelques instants tantôt.

Son pouls s'accéléra, tandis que ses muscles se tendirent. Stupide phobie sociale, ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser tranquille ? Apparement sa réponse était négative, puisque plus l'étranger s'approchait, plus les pulsations de son cœur accélérait dans sa poitrine, voulant s'extirper de cette situation, se libérer de sa prison osseuse. Le jeune homme au ciel pluvieux avait remarqué ce changement d'attitude soudain, et comme s'il le comprenait, il sortit de la poche de son pantalon un paquet de cigarette, ainsi qu'un briquet. Il prit du paquet deux clopes, en portant une à ses lèvres rosées, séchées à cause du froid automnale, et tendit la seconde à Rasmus.

« Tiens, déclara-t-il de sa voix rauque, à la limite de casser à cause de la soirée, ça va te détendre. »

Ne sachant que trop quoi faire, il prit l'offre de l'étrange, l'inséra entre ses lèvres, avant de se retrouver pantois, presque l'air stupide, sans feu pour allumer sa cigarette. Heureusement pour lui, il avait un ciel pour l'aider à retrouver ses repairs. Son opposant tendit son briquet et, d'une bonne adresse, alluma la cigarette du jeune homme perdu.

« Inspire en même temps, conseilla la voix rauque, conscient du manque d'expérience du petit brun. »

Rasmus agît en conséquence, suivant les instructions de son ciel, et enfin, il pouvait percevoir les premiers effets de la nicotine sur son corps. La fumée descendit le long de sa trachée, poursuivant son chemin vers les poumons, là où elle se reposa quelques instants, mettant au profit sa chaleur, avant d'être ressorti dans la pièce, se teintant grâce aux lumières tamisées, froides, presque incolores. Le pouls de Rasmus ralentit son rythme effréné. Et il reprit une nouvelle taffe, puis une autre, et encore une autre jusqu'à ce que sa cigarette se consume en cendre.

Lorsque Luka — il avait appris son prénom entre deux tafes — lui tendit une nouvelle cigarette, il ne la rechigna guère. Les tafes s'enchaînèrent au rythme que la soirée avançait, transformant le sol autour d'eux en parterre de cendre, là où des corps s'écroulaient de fatigue. Plus l'aube guettait, plus les corps s'affalaient, plus les deux fumeurs s'approchaient d'un de l'autre, les fumées qu'ils recrachaient rentrant en collision, provocant une explosion de couleur. Le froid de la lumière rendait leur corps chaud. Et avant même qu'ils ne se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit, Rasmus scella la distance entre leurs lèvres.

Un baiser où leurs sentiments s'entrechoquaient, provocant un mélange d'émotions que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre. Ainsi, leur soirée se termina sous la couette, leur sueur se mélangeant avec l'odeur de cigarette qui les avait menés dans cette situation. À s'enlacer, s'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, satisfaire leur instinct primaire. Un acte dénué d'amour, juste de luxure, mais qui leur procurait néanmoins une libération du poids de leurs problèmes qui les accablaient.

Le lendemain, ils se réveilleraient en parfaits inconnus, l'un s'en allant sans prévenir l'autre, mais Luka laissera au moins une trace de son passage : cette addiction à la nicotine qu'il avait transmise à Rasmus.

Une tafe prise, et les voilà, des heures plus tard, au septième ciel.


End file.
